History of Warren Cook
Late 80s * September 9, 1987 '''- Warren Cook was Born * '''March 11, 1989 - First bad deed from him, which was steal a Disney VHS from Wal-Mart Early 90s * May 1, 1992 '''- First time he discovered the internet * '''June 13, 1992 - First time he got grounded * October 2, 1992 '- First account made, which is Waren Cok, Warren was 5 at the time, so he did not know how to spell * '''February 13, 1993 '- He asked his mom to make another account, his mom said no. * '''March 2, 1993 - Warren learned how to spell his name * March 3, 1993 '- The correctly spelled name "Warren Cook" was taken * '''March 9, 1993 '- Warren hacked the account * 'March 21, 1993 '- his second account/hacked account got banned * 'April 2, 1993 '- GoAnimate admins spotted his first account and banned it. * 'May 12, 1993 '- First fake VHS made * 'May 15, 1993 '- First VHS with the tag "Real not Fake" * 'June 16, 1993 '- First time a major projector complex (which is a theater/dive-in theater/drive-in theater, in which this one is the GoAnimate Town Dive in Theater movie of A Boy Named Charlie Brown) got tricked into his Fake VHS * 'September 9, 1993 '- on his 6th birthday, one of his birthday presents is a TV recorder so he doesn't have to waste film while recording VHSs * '''September 11, 1993 - He has gone more than six months without GoAnimate, and when he founded it again, he made a Third Account, Candian Scout, in which is a typosquat of Canadian Scout so the admins will get tricked * 'September 15, 1993 '- Candian Scout has gained a new look, a low quality version of Canadian Scout's profile picture, wallpaper and his videos with the Watermark saying "created with TVRecorder" in which were found fake * 'September 20, 1993 '- Warren Cook spent his birthday money on the full version of TV Recorder which does not have the watermark * 'September 22, 1993 '- Warren Cook was accidentally invited to Maddox121's birthday party, Maddox121 wanted to watch Aladdin, but he found out it was a fake VHS when he heard the line "cut off you ear" was heard * 'September 30, 1993 '- Candian Scout was found out by the GoAnimate bot "Gb_109" * 'October 3, 1993 '- After a lengthy investigation, the admins found a link to a VHS on GoShop, which the producer is "Warren Cook" * 'October 4, 1993 '- Typosquatting names became the new norm for banned users such as "MinecraftYesDoraNo VGCP UTTP EDCP" * 'October 5, 1993 '- Police found security footage of Warren Cook saying "Ha Ha, i made an account named Candian Scout" * 'October 6, 1993 '- Warren Cook was banned from GoAnimate * 'October 8, 1993 '- Warren Cook was under arrested for six months Mid 90s * 'April 8, 1994 '- Warren Cook got out of jail * 'April 9, 1994 '- Warren Cook made another account called "CookingMama4" * 'April 11, 1994 '- CookingMama4 uploads a Fake VHS of Four Weddings and a Funeral * 'April 12, 1994 '- with GoAnimate Logic, he changed his profile picture to Cooking Mama, even though that that game was not made until 2006 * 'April 14, 1994 '- CookingMama4 was found out by a user called WarrenIsStupid * 'April 19, 1994 '- CookingMama4 accidentally uploads a video with his Warren Cook avatar, 6 hours later, he gets banned. * 'April 21, 1994 '- Warren Cook made his fifth and most well know account, TheCookWarren. * 'April 23, 1994 '- Alvin Hung found the account, but they thought he was a chef named Warren just like Warren Cook except he's not, so he didn't get banned